Cycles often utilize an axle to connect a cycle front wheel to two cycle forks, the axle is secured to the forks by an axle housing located on each fork. The forks are typically connected to a cycle frame by a steering stem and triple clamps. The position of the front wheel axle relative to the steering stem determines two important attributes commonly referred to as the “trail” and the “rake,” the rake also referred to as the “steering angle or castor.”
The trail and rake are significant factors determining the cycle's handling and steering characteristics. The prior art for adjusting trail and rake include, but are not limited to: various offset triple clamps; adjustable offset triple clamps; adjustable axle carriers; adjustable stems; and adjustable eccentric axles. A simple two piece offset axle is desired to adjust the front wheel location relative to the cycle forks in order to adjust the cycle's steering and handling manners.